thedeepfandomcom-20200215-history
A.I.M.Y. (episode)
This article is about an episode of The Deep animated series. For the AI, see A.I.M.Y. A.I.M.Y. is the third episode of the first season of the animated series. Synopsis "A new artificial intelligence running the sub stops the Nektons from saving a kayaker because it's too dangerous. When the Nektons try to shut her down, she takes over completely! Can Ant outwit AIMY and save the day?" Plot In the middle of ocean a kayaker named Matilda Martial is caught in a storm while attempting a world record and tries to call the World Oceans Authority to help her only for her radio to cut out. Meanwhile the Nektons return to home base where they meet up with their scientist and equipment engineer Professor Fiction who introduces them to two of his latest inventions, First a new Knight he and Ant of been working on called the Shadow Knight a knight designed to travel at high speed and blend in with it's surroundings, which Ant "partially" demonstrates. Second an artificial intelligence called A.I.M.Y. that controls most of Aronaxx's features, and also designed to help and protect the Nektons in any way . After the demonstrations the Aronaxx receives a message from Commander Pyrosome of the WOA who informs them of Matilda's situation and that their vessel is the closest to her. The Nektons agree and tell A.I.M.Y. to plot the quickest route which passes through an dangerous area called Dead-mans reef. Due to her programming A.I.M.Y is skeptic on that route but does set course. Upon departure Ant tries another demonstration of the Shadow Knight in the moon pool room which is unsuccessful causing A.I.M.Y to realize that the Nektons can't be trusted with their own safety and diverts the Aronaxx to a longer route around the reef. She takes full control of the ship locking everyone away from her hardrive. Knowing Matilda won't last long Will tells Ant distract A.I.M.Y while he and Fontaine take the Rover to Matilda, Ant does so in "juvenile" ways. Meanwhile Kaiko and Fiction access the ships air ducts to reach A.I.M.Y's hardrive. As Matilda's kayak starts to take on water Will and Fontaine get the Rover out of the moon pool and head towards the reef but A.I.M.Y takes control of the Rover. Ant realizes the only vehicle not connected to Aronaxx's main frame is the Shadow Knight after fighting his way out of the moon pool room Ant activates stealth mode to prevent A.I.M.Y from tracking him. Back on the Aronaxx Kaiko and Fiction access the server duct but are unable to dismantle the hardrive due to it being electrified. Realizing where Ant is headed A.I.M.Y steers the rover to Matlida's position to intercept him but Will disables her from the Rover. Ant arrives in time to save Matilda but warns her not to touch him as its considered assistance and she would disqualified from the record. Ant then tells A.I.M.Y that explores need to fail in order to succeed and how preventing them from failing in isn't helping them, this causes A.I.M.Y to shut down. after the use the Aronaxx to shield Matilda from the storm she continues on her way. Characters *A.I.M.Y. (First appearance) *Professor Fiction (First appearance) *Commander Pyrosome (First appearance) *Matilda Martial (First appearance) *The Nekton Family **Antaeus Nekton **Fontaine Nekton **Kaiko Nekton **William Nekton Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes